Austin Mc'Leary
Austin Mc'Leary was the 44th Chancellor of the United States of Azelia and was the fifth Chancellor in three years to be appointed by the Monarch due to the failures of the previous Chancellor. Austin died mysteriously by falling off the balcony in Astoria Palace. Chancellor Austin made good progress and has mended the wounds of the Great War as well as restoring faith in the Government and showing his support for the Queen and her path for Azelia. In late May the Chancellor was accepted into the Order of the Star, an order of chivalry and nobility in Azelia. Chancellor Austin was born in the State of Gryphon, one of two Azelian States to be located off shore from the mainland. He was married to Suisane Angeles and has three children, two boys and one girl. Early Life At a young age, Austin Mc'Leary was exposed to the harshness and bitterness of political war. The State of Gryphon was one of the few regions to be out of the verbal conflict between Queen Margaret and President Andrews. The arguement originated over the monarchy and it's place and it played a huge part in Austin's upbringing. He grew up in a time of patriotism, royalty and in a time where the government of Azelia was in a mess. However, at the age of 11, Austin entered secondary school, became a great football player and excelled in history and geography, not liking the sciences at all. He made friends that he would keep for life and enjoyed his childhood. After leaving his secondary school with great grades, he entered Crylis University of Politics and History. There he met his future opponent for the Senator of Gryphon, as well as meeting his best friend George Harrenway. At university, he forged many friendships, took part in many competitions and chaired the University Students' Senate Organisation. He left with a degree in Politics and History and went on to join the State Senate of Gryphon. Entering Politics After educating at the University of Crylis, Austin went on to immediately apply for a job at the State Senate of Gryphon (the State of Gryphon's own legislature) where he took up a job as an assistant to a low ranking Senator. After three years, he was an assistant to the Speaker of the Senate, when he eventually quit, took to the public stage and ran for Senator of Halleston. After winning the elections in a landslide, due to the fact that Halleston was fiercely Democratic so his Republican opponent had no chance, he entered the State Senate of Gryphon Senate and began to legislate. In the first few months and years of his term in office, he began to create three pieces of legislation which, even though they were majorly changed, became law. This gained him support from Halleston and gave him the confidence to run for the second district of Gryphon. The campaign lasted three months and at the end, he lost the campaign, but, the next year, he ran for the fifth district of Gryphon, won the elections and due to him being the Representative of a district, he was excelled to the House of Representatives of the US Congress; he had joined the national legislature's lower house within 5 years of entering politics, a phenomenal achievement. Death The death of former Chancellor Austin has been one which was clouded with mystery. Azelian reporters reported that the Chancellor slipped over the side of the balcony in the Queen's bedroom during a party in Astoria Palace. The mystery began with the questions of why was the Chancellor in the Queen's bedroom, why did he take some fresh air in one of the only rooms which didn't have CCTV and how could he slip if it wasn't and hadn't been raining. However, Napal's High Commissioner stated that they weren't treating the incident as intentional and after a week of investigation, they concluded that he sipped from being slightly drunk and fell to his death. Azelian press have maintained that story however foreign press have been more open about the death and many foreign newspapers believe something else was at hand. The Chancellor is the fourth chancellor to be killed in a series of increasing devastation. Many believe there is some sort of curse around the office or that Chancellor's are being killed off by the ASA, Azelia's security agency, known for killing off those who are potential enemies of state. Category:People Category:Azelia